Adaptors are often used to connect piping within tanks, such as septic tanks, to external piping. For some septic-tank applications, an adaptor is used to connect piping within the septic tank, such as an internal baffle, e.g., a sanitary-tee fitting, to external piping. One method for connecting a sanitary-tee fitting to an external pipe involves disposing a flexible grommet in a hole in septic tank and pressing a pipe through the grommet so that the grommet seals around the pipe. The pipe is then connected to the external pipe and the sanitary-tee fitting. One problem with this configuration is that the pipe is not held secure within the grommet so that shifting earth or the like can damage the grommet and/or break the seal between the pipe and grommet, leading to leaks of septic tank contents.
Another method for connecting a sanitary-tee fitting to an external pipe involves a sanitary-tee fitting having a flange and a pipe stub extending from the flange. A gasket is disposed around a hole in the tank for forming a seal between the flange and the tank. The flange is aligned with the gasket and fastened to the tank so that the pipe stub passes through the hole and the flange compresses the gasket. A flexible coupling, e.g., of rubber or the like, is then disposed over the pipe stub of the sanitary-tee fitting and over the external pipe to interconnect the sanitary-tee fitting and the external pipe. One problem with this is that the flexible coupling allows the external pipe to move, e.g., due to shifting earth or the like. This causes the sanitary-tee fitting to deflect, which can cause the gasket to leak.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives for connecting piping within tanks to external piping.